


Never Thought I'd See You Again.

by Zee_Seal



Category: Fantrolls - Fandom, Fantrolls Fandom, Homestuck, Homestuck Fantroll, Original Troll Character (Homestuck)
Genre: AU, F/M, I hope he still likes this as much as I do, I'm not the proudest of this stuff but it'll be here for people to read, It was gift art for my dearest friend Marcus, There was an attempt I promise, This is old writing that I'm uploading here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 04:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18542563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zee_Seal/pseuds/Zee_Seal
Summary: An old friend- and potential flame, comes to visit one Admiral Aurico, much to his surprise. So much has changed, in so little time. Is this still the same girl he knew from his youth? Or has something changed?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was an old drabble I wrote about a year ago about a character ship. This drabble has since been rendered non-canon/au because of plots diverging into something else. However, since I'd like to have it somewhere besides just on my files, I decided I'd upload it here.

He had been so proud of her back then when she finally decided on her career choice. Joining the fleet, and fixing up her path in life. Finally, doing what was expected of her with her head held high with the kind of maturity her caste was supposed to have. He even promised to be following her close behind, and to be careful, staying 'out of trouble' as she had eloquently put it. He knew now, that she was worried for him just as he had (and still did) for her. Nataio had liked to think he was a proper influence on her then. She was just misguided, is all. 

The hug she gave him that day never did leave him, though. To him, if almost felt if she was saying a permanent goodbye. He didn't understand it then, but time in the fleet, and their eventual paths crossing once more, made him come to a conclusion: It really had been a hug goodbye, from the girl he had spent a good portion of time with. In retrospect, it was also a goodbye to the boy she knew, he supposed. Neither of them had come out of this unchanged, or unscathed, especially on his part. He had some brutal reminders of his failures, now. Ones that stared back at him in the mirror.

It was a long time before they ever did see each other again. Not until he eventually overtook his ancestor's fleet, taking the rank of Second Admiral with the help of Athena. She only made an appearance when he was getting ready for the ceremony to officially celebrate and name his rank. It had truly surprised him as he had finished getting dressed, just to be startled by a familiar voice clearing her throat. At first he had thought it was Athena, and had turned to greet her- but to his shock, it was none other than the girl he had been missing for those sweeps. It was Hecate, coming to congratulate him. However, upon seeing her, his heart sunk. She looked as if she was a hollow of who she used to be. 

No longer was her curly hair coloured in a shade of her own blood, instead it was now it's natural black, and pulled into a bun. Nor was there obnoxious makeup on her face. Her skin had gotten a tinge paler, and her freckles had seemed to fade as well. Her eyes, once fiery, stubborn, and full of a bright, never ending life and passion, were dull, and somber. Almost depressing, really.

But then she smiled, as she leaned against the door frame, arms crossed, and his worries were no longer worries. Hecate was still there, buried under it all, and that was all he could ask for, really. He restrained himself from walking over, and hugging her, seeing as she kept her own distance. Odd, for her, seeing as she never fully understood the meaning of "personal space" as a child. She used to be all over him when she could get away with it. One of the things that had greatly pissed him off back then. 

Straightening up, she meets his eyes. She had heard what had happened with Auricone. Internally, Cate wanted to walk up, and touch him, to see if it was really him. The grey hairs that speckled his temples, and the robotic eye, made her cringe internally. From her point of view, the charming, and kind of pathetically cute, little boy she knew, was gone. He had grown up, that was for sure.

No longer did he seem like he was tearing himself up internally over every little perceived flaw, or that he was going to have an anxious break down at any given second. He seemed...well, there was a bit more of a "relaxed" feeling to him. His tight posture seemed to be more fluid, and less thought about. Even though she felt as if his time here had made him become a cynic, from what she had heard from others.

Maybe he finally got out of his own head. Considering what had happened to him, Hecate mused, he most probably did. His hero had turned out to be a pig on a throne. Not much more of a wake up call that she could think of. Clearing her throat, she gives him a quick salute, to be polite, before she speaks.

"Nice regalia, Admiral."

"I- Yes, it is, I suppose, but it is a bit much-" 

"Nah, I don't think so. I think it suits yah. Looking sharp, as usual, Aurico."

"Thank you-" the pause in his voice, as if he's unsure how to address her. It had been a long time. He was unsure of her rank, or where he stood with relations. For a brief moment, he worries she sought him out to break ties with him.

"Hecate works, Admiral Aurico. You out rank me, any way." 

Idly, she motions to the insignia on her military jacket. It ranked her as a Sergeant. Considering she was determined to work her way through the ranks, and not be handed one due to her blood, that was quite impressive for her time in the fleet so far. He was impressed with her, at least. She could be working harder to achieve something higher, however, but he doesn't voice that comment.

Nataio goes to speak, but instead, he simply closes his mouth, unsure of this whole situation. The way she spoke made him frown. She was...Formal. It was like he was speaking with his younger self. Clinical and snappish. Leveling his eyes down to hers, he stares, questioning. She meets his stare, with a raised brow, as if quietly questioning him in return as well. He brings himself out of the staring contest, by clearing his throat, and turning back away, to finish straightening out his attire.

"Is there a reason you came to visit?" His voice is as casual as he can muster, still having the sinking feeling she was here to bare bad news of some sort.

"What? I can't just come visit my favorite sea-dweller with out a reason?"

"Well, if I do recall correctly, you have repeatedly told me that you "Hated" me and found me "Boring" and, my favorite of your immature mockery, "An unlikable, starchy suited twat with an ego issue." Or do you not remember those insults-" 

"Shut up, Taio, I was like, 10, you can't hold that against me. I was, like, so bad at black flirting back then."

"Excuse me?" 

"A joke, Taio."

"Oh, okay, that is a relief." It truly was, because if was honest, there would be a million MORE questions from him. (He would also think himself an idiot for missing something so obvious and not letting her down gently, if that was indeed, the case.)

"Yeah, ew, gross. I couldn't be black for you even if you were like, the worst and only guy left in the world, all of the galaxy even. Seriously Taio-"

"You are deflecting away from the question, Cate." He cuts her off. "Come now, you should know better than to try to use those tactics on me." 

Looking at her using the mirror, he raises a brow. Persistent as always. That and he knew she always danced around what she truly wished to say, especially when it came to her true intentions on matters. (See: Her flirting.)

"I actually just came to see you. I missed you, is all." 

She mumbles, rubbing her arm. Ah yes, the tic from their youth. She always did that when she was unsure, or felt out of place. In this case, she was embarrassed. She knew how she acted as a kid. They may have left on good terms, but...words and actions still have a way of lingering. She remembered all of those arguments they had. All of those verbal disagreements, that nearly turned into shouting matches. Ugh. She had been such a horrid person. 

The words "I missed you" makes his face colour, and he's quick to angle his head in a manner that she wouldn't see the flush. Hah. So his worries were, of course, for nothing. He should have known better. It was Hecate, for Mercy's sake. Of course she wouldn't be here to hurt his feelings like that. She never truly meant to hurt his feelings, now did she? No. Maybe she never did mean anything she had said. It was always so hard to tell what was serious with her or not. Especially with her....'flirting.'

"I have missed you too, Hecate." He mumbles, reaching up to run his fingers through his hair, his own nervous tic giving him away. It's then he hears that age old snort of hers. The one he had been so infuriated with as wrigglers. Then, it had angered him, now, it was familiar (albeit annoying) bliss. Not that he would say that he missed all of her little quirks. Like hell he'd ever say he actually had enjoyed her torment, or that she had made nights interesting. Despite him greatly missing her now and again.

"Don't sweat the whole ceremony, Tae."

"Please, Cate, it is an honour to be of this rank, do you think I should not be fretting over this procedure-"

Before he can finish, or even turn around to look at her, he feels her arms around his middle. It makes him freeze for a moment, before he places his hand over hers, cursing the cybernetics. They were the best money could buy, yes, but the lack of proper feeling, irked him. Not to mention the days he woke up in a cold sweat over those cursed phantom pains...Still, he appreciated her doing what she thought would soothe his obvious nerves. Seems she was still good at reading his tics.

Sighing, he turns around, and kneels down, pulling her into a tight hug. Screw the fact he was in Admiral's formal attire. Screw formality. Screw EVERY thing he was going to hug her, and hug her as much as he damn well pleased. No one could say a goddamned thing, and even if they did, he would make sure to shut them down. He feels her hesitate to put her arms around him for a split second, which causes him to nearly back away, the sinking feeling of over stepping his bounds starting to eat at him. But before he can act, she's hugging him just as tightly as he was to her. Sighing again, he buries his face against her shoulder, eyes closing. This didn't feel real. It felt like a fever dream. Maybe he was still recovering from his duel with Gordmire...

She's the one to pull away first, stepping back, her hands on his shoulders, as she truly gets a good look at him. He can feel her scrutinizing, but he does not turn his head away, allowing her to do as she wished. Nataio, does, instead, avert his eyes to the floor, the same thing he did with Athena when he felt as if he was being scolded. The feeling of her hand on his cheek makes him snap his eyes up to hers, a faint flush crossing his features, but he still doesn't pull away, letting her get it out of her system. Ugh. He was embarrassed, but he would deal, for her sake.

Gently, she brushes her thumb under the eye that was now a cybernetic. The look on her face seemed saddened, but he saw a flicker of anger cross her features. Unlike Athena, Hecate wore her anger blatantly. It amused him how vastly different from her mother she was. Athena was a warm, yet strictly professional woman, even when she was 'raising' him. Hecate, on the other hand, had to many emotions at once. She had the personality a Molotov cocktail, he mused quietly to himself.

"You're still really handsome, you know."

She says, breaking him from his internal musing, causing him to go bright with a blush. She spoke to keep herself from thinking to much on the man who had did this to Nataio. He was dead. He was gone. Yet why did she still feel angry? The urge to protect him had always been there, even as kids. Not that she'd admit that she always felt the urge to protect him. Ironic, it was always him protecting her. Gently, she places a single kiss on his forehead, causing his flush to worsen. He clears his throat awkwardly, giving her a bit of a side eye.

"Thank you, but we have-"

"Talked about that. No matter how many times you tell me not to, I ain't gonna stop appreciating your looks, Taio."

Giving her a very audibly disgruntled sigh, he stands, stepping back as he reaches up to pinch the bridge of his nose. Yep. Still the same old Hecate. His thought is proven more so amazingly correct as she laughs at him, her stupid sounding cackle making him frown. He almost asks her 'why are you still like this' but instead, he looks down at her, looking tired. Okay, there was some things he did NOT miss, it seemed.

"Could you, at the very least, do so in silence?" He asks, as his blush finally calms down. 

Pursing her lips, she raises a brow, looking up at him. Nataio knew that look. Oh no. He was going to immediately regret saying that, wasn't he? Yep. The minute she spoke, he regretted everything with every fiber of his being. Good old Hecate. She never failed to deliver, or live up to her past self's standards of being the most obnoxious piece of shit around.

"If I appreciated you in silence, you'd be shoved up against a wall faster than you could remember to breathe, Nataio."

"Hecate..." He groans, rubbing his face. "Why are you like this."

"Because one of us has to have a personality, Tae."

"Har har, that was so amusing, that I seemingly forgot to laugh." 

"What can I say, I'm still a great comedian. But...I'll let you get back to preening like a peacock."

"I am not a peacock-"

"No but mum's mate is, and I know preening when I see it."

"Ugh." The flat look he gives her makes her crack a huge, lopsided grin. 

"Seeeeeyah Tae! And congrats on being an Admiral! Good luck!~"

She calls, as she quickly absconds from the room, leaving him to fix his hair and brush off the knees of his trousers. As he fixes his hair again, he cannot help the small smile that he gets. Maybe having her around would be a good thing when it came down to it. Lord knows, he'd probably appreciate her presence more than she'd be aware of.


	2. And Yet, Here You Are.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dancing the night away with a woman you could hardly stand as a child? More likely than you think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just more elaboration from the previous blurb. Still AU and all that.

Seeing her at the ceremony later, had caused him a bit of shock. He knew she could dress up, clean up even, but it still took him by genuine surprise. 

She looked...well...like a mature woman. A beautiful one, at that, he noted. She had truly grown into some one who was a head turner. Though the fact there /was/ trolls staring, made him frown quite deeply in those trolls direction, a nasty glower coming to his features, as if he was staring them down, daring them to make any kind of comment or move. Ah yes, those instincts to be her protector never did change, now did they. (Or where they truly protective instincts, and not jealousy, Nataio?)

Even more surprise had been his pleasure as she had glided up to him, and given him words of praise, encouragement, and even true, honest affection, before moving to leave him. He actually had stopped her, and asked for a dance. This had caused /her/ to flush, but accept his invitation, with genuine excitement in her eyes. Seems her interest of dance had never swayed, even as an adult, and he was all to happy to indulge that delight of hers, if only because he adored to dance just as much as she did. As long as it was respectful, of course.

Even though the pair of them dancing caused them to get a few looks, he did not care, he was surprisingly happy to dance with her, chatting the whole time they did. He would be damned if he let others opinions of who he socialized with ruin his, or her, night. Nataio had truly, earnestly, missed the talks they had- when they agreed on the topic matter, that is. It amuses him that she's still a chatter box, and could seemingly glide from one topic to another, all while keeping time with the music, and the pace of the dancing.

When the last song finally plays, Nataio pulls away, holding her hand gently as he does. Bowing slowly, one hand behind his back, he brings her hand to his lips, kissing it. The look of surprise on her face could have made him chuckle, if the threat of her punching him for it was not so blatant. Keeping his face schooled as best as he can at her huffing, he straightens up, offering his arm out to lead her off the dance floor. Nataio truly expected her to brush him off, his eyebrow shooting up as she links her arm with his, and then proceeded to lead /him/ off the floor. 

Very well, he /was/ of the fairer sex, that and he was just not going to argue with her. She was a stubborn, headstrong, fool-hardy woman who had her own way of doing things. At this point he just stopped questioning her and her motives. It was just far easier to go along, and enjoy the ride that was Hecate Owlich. 

Again, she is full of surprises as she easily leads him out of the party, almost undetected (except for a very familiar pair of owl-like eyes staring at them) and into the hallway, laughing a bit as she does. Her good spirits were actually contagious, as he couldn't help but chuckle with her. Even more so as she goes off about the stuffy, stuck up trolls all in the room behind them, mocking them in a nasally voice a pitch higher than her usual tone. 

Yes, it was very rude of her, but at this point in his life he didn't rightly give a fuck any more, especially with what he had learned in the fleet. Most of them didn't deserve the time of night, let alone his civility, but, he was better than that, so he would remain civil, until he no longer needed to.

Once again, he's roused from his inner musings, as she goes from holding onto his arm, to holding his hand idly, as they stand in the hall, still talking. She held his hand quite often as a child, mostly to lead (read: drag) him some where, or to reassure him, but now, it was a casually affectionate, romantic even, gesture. The fact it seemed genuine caught him off guard, but he did not pull his hand away, simply....entwining his fingers with hers, instead. He's nonchalant about it, continuing with the conversation, as if he wasn't internally screaming over the action. 

He...admittedly...was still /very/ unused to casual affection, or anything that showed even the slightest bit of romantic intent. Somethings just NEVER changed, it seemed.

However, she notes the time, frowning a bit, mentioning her duties for the next evening, and apologizing for having to cut her visit short. He understood, he couldn't expect her to change her schedule for him. He's about to pull his hand from hers, and bid her a farewell, when she mimics the gesture he had done earlier. Gently, she brings his hand up, and kisses his knuckles, before finally letting go. The gesture causes /him/ to flush this time, and clear his throat. This girl. He never could put a finger on what he felt about her. 

He wished to say it was a very close friendship but...there was...complications with that. With her, and his own feelings, and how unsure everything was-

"I had fun, Taio."

"O-Oh, I am glad, Hecate. It was fun to have spend the eve with you."

He says, glad that her voice yanked him out of his own train of thought, forcing him to focus on her instead. The moment his eyes land on her, however, he immediately regrets it. She was looking at him with such a soft, loving expression, he felt his heartbeat skip. Clearing his throat, he looks away again, glad the dim light of the hall hid most of his flushing face.

"Well, I do believe you need to be turning in the the evening. I shall not keep you-"

"Taio." Hecate says, softly.

"Y-Yes?" He asks, glancing towards her, curious to the tone in her voice. 

"Lean down here." She asks, her voice surprisingly /very/ serious, despite speaking very faintly. A tone he had not heard properly since the day she left for the fleet. It caused him mild panic, but he did what he was asked, leaning down just slightly, as she commanded. He was curious as to what she had planned.

Her hands slide over his cheeks, gently, tentatively, causing him to be confused. Had she not gotten her fill of seeing if it was truly him earlier? His eyes meet hers, and it is then he realizes what she is doing. She's quick to close the space between them, pressing her lips softly against his. However, like a fool, he freezes, his brain stopping. The heat radiating from his face cued her into his flush, causing her to pull away, her eyes downcast as she steps back, looking as if she was expecting backlash for her actions. Agh. Karma came to bite him in the ass, it seems. 

The last time she had kissed him in such a way he had snapped, angrily enough to tell her to drop dead. Drown, if he remembered correctly. He still cringed at that memory. Sure, her kissing him then had been overstepping bounds, it did not warrant a death wish. Now, it was welcomed, much to his internal dismay. He didn't know what was scarier. His acceptance of the feelings or the fact he was all to quick to act on them when he regained his mental capabilities.

Before she can get to far away, or make an excuse to run away, he's cupping her cheek, pulling her back, and returning the kiss, his flush be damned. He will admit he acted purely on instinct for a moment, but this time, he would make sure things played out differently than before. He'd be /damned/ if it played out like that ever again.

It's her who breaks the kiss once again, staring back at the taller male with a wide eyed look of surprise. Now it was /her/ turn to be utterly shocked, and pink in the face. She thought she would get screamed at again, or worse, rejected. She had been hoping she was reading the signs right but- she didn't /actually/ expect a response of any kind from him. She expected rejection, to be let down gently...yet...that is not what she received.

Clearing his throat, he straightens up, tugging at his blazer collar, suddenly /very/ nervous about the situation. Oh lord. This was bad. Not only was this fraternization, which of course is the first thing he thinks of, but- what even /where/ they? Nothing was clear about their relationship, and he hated it. Maybe now that they were both older they could sort it out.

"I....hmm." He mumbles, reaching up to run a hand through his hair, frustrated by all of this.

"...Uhm. I'll....I'mma go head to sleep, Tae."

"...Y-yes, you go do that, Cate." He replies, still caught up in his head. However, he pulls himself back to focus on her, and softens his expression, for her sake. "...Sleep well." For all of the tension and frustrations interacting with her brought, he still could find it in himself to be kind to her, which she appreciated. 

"You too, when you get there. Don't party to late, Admiral.~"

"Please, Cate. I would much rather be the one climbing into bed right now."

With out thinking, as she walks away, she comments "You can come climb into my bed anytime you want." A pause in her step, as she goes to fix what she meant to say "I mean-"

"Maybe I will take you up on that offer one night, Hecate. If you will have me, of course." 

Nataio replies, his back to her, as he moves away. As smoothly, and evenly, as that line was delivered, he was mentally freaking out, and his face was nearly the same colour as his blood. He couldn't believe he actually had the sheer gall to /flirt/ in such a manner, let alone let those words pass his lips. 

Yet here he was. He swore, Hecate was such a horrid influence on his sensibilities.

"Of course I would, Taio." Comes the soft reply.

"A-ah, well, I should, ahem, uh, I will let you go...Good night, Cate."

With that he hurried back to the ceremony, to distract him from the almost /scandalous/ commentary he had just made while /flirting/ with Hecate. Mercy Above take pity on him, and his frayed nerves.


	3. Netflix and Chill.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this drabble is smut related. Reposted from tumblr.

There was three things Nataio knew for certain about Hecate Owlich:

1\. She always spoke her mind, even if it seemed like she was making a flippant joke.

2\. She could very easily break some one's spine over her knee if she felt like it (and he found this very attractive. For. Reasons. Don't question him.)

3\. She didn't know the meaning of "personal space" unless they were in public. (and he appreciated her restraint in front of others.)

Yet, in all of his sweeps of knowing Hecate, he should have realized that something like this would occur when they started to date, and he should have prepared for it, sooner or later, but he never thought twice about it. That was his own mistake, he knew. To his relief, it had happened much later than he was expecting, but it had taken so long he momentarily wondered if he was unattractive to her. However /that/ thought was soon proven wrong, and he was made to eat every word he had thought to the contrary.

Sure, the topic of sex had been broached before, mostly Hecate asking if /he/ was interested in the act (much to his dismay and embarrassment) but he had answered honestly: He had not found any one outside of the buckets he had filled on Alternia so his experience was limited. (He had honestly hated admitting that, but he would never lie to Hecate. Even if it brought him any kind of shame.)

Thankfully she didn't tease him or mock his inexperience, just simply had accepted it, and left it at that. Later over trollian, he had vaguely asked her what she was going to do with the knowledge of his 'exploits.' The conversation that followed had been quite amusing to Hecate. He really didn't get what she was hinting at doing? Or at least attempting to hint at? Boy was clueless as ever when it came to these things.

GE: "You were very adamant about getting an answer out of me when it came to my previous...intimate encounters...and if I enjoyed engaging in...said acts. Why? What ever do you even plan to do with that kind of information, Cate?"

SM: "Just makin' sure you like, yanno, like sex my dude. S'nothin' to like pry or shit but like, it's kind of a convo we needed to have anyway tbh"

GE: "...May I inquire as to /why/ you need to know if I am interested in being intimate? And what prompted your questions?"

SM: "Well, uh, you kinda seemed like you were like, sex repulsed, to me tbh. No offense."

GE: "Oh."

SM: "Yeah."

GE: "...And...you needed to know this for...what reasons?" 

SM: "In case I wanna suck your dick or s/t like cmon cant a girl just plan on givin' a good round of fellacio to her man w/o being questioned for it?"

The silence that followed for almost an hour after she said that had her in hysterics. She already knew Nataio was in his room screaming into a pillow over her blunt words. When she finally got a text back she almost dropped her phone laughing.

GE: "Why are you like this, Hecate."

SM: "Cuz im a healthy adult with a sexual appetite and ur smokin' hot and idk i'd like to do the do with my really fuckin' attractive matesprite who makes me hot and bothered everytime he takes off his goddamned shirt because hot fucking /damn/ is he fuckin' hot?"

Again, radio silence, but only this time it was for a for roughly about five minutes. His response made her roll her eyes a little. His insecurities. He always felt inadequate about everything, but she was all to happy to soothe his nerves, and put his mind at ease. She loved him, and she was patient. She would get him to realize this sooner or later.

GE: "Am I truly that attractive to you?" 

SM: "Yanno, actions speak louder than words, how about I prove to you, just how attractive I think you are?"

The fact he replied immediately meant he probably didn't put thought into what she meant, or knew /exactly/ what she meant, and it was his yearly allotted moment of being smooth for all of two minutes.

GE: "I would very much like to see just how you plan on "proving" your words."

SM: "Jus' gonna have to wait and see <3"

\--somberMelody is now OFFLINE--

That whole conversation had played in Nataio's head that whole evening after, causing him to blush every time he thought about her plans. She wasn't /really/ planning on anything like that, was she? No, surely, she wasn't. He wasn't /that/ attractive was he? Of course he couldn't be. His arms were gone and replaced by metal. He was scarred beyond measure. Unless she found those things attractive...in which case he was going to need to inquire about her mental health...(There was also the fact she had casually called him "her matesprite" but he would address that another night.)

A few sleepless nights followed him after that conversation. Hecate never made any inkling she was going to attempt to "get in his pants" as she so eloquently put it, and it made him nervous, and, well, disappointed. Was she simply lying for his sake? Not that he minded the lack of intimacy, he lived with out it, and he could still live with out it, but he knew she had...her appetite...as she so put it, so why no inclinations towards engaging in the act? 

Which begged the question was she seeing some one else on the side to sate that urge? So many questions, anxieties, and even worse theories popped up in his head the longer nothing happened, until he gave up being on edge. He simply rested assured that nothing /was/ going to happen and she had said that to get under his skin. Just like she always did.  
But, his assumption had been wrong, on many levels. He had been so surprised by her advances he froze in place like an idiot when it finally did happen. Why he doubted her is beyond him, he should have /known/ better by now.

It had been a regular evening, the pair of them in their lounge clothes, and curled up on the couch. His arm had been around her shoulders, while she leaned on his chest, while they watched one of those Eastern Cartoon movies she so enjoyed. ( He'd only admit he liked them because of the musical scores. Not because they were cute or anything.)

Somewhere in the middle of the movie, he felt her hand slide up the length of his leg, resting in a dangerous place on his thigh. This had caught him to freeze up, glancing down at her with a raised brow, but it seemed as if she wasn't /aware/ of what her hand was doing. So he left it go. That is until that very hand was tugging at the bottom of his shirt, and sliding up his stomach, fingers splayed across his now taut muscles. That hand of hers slid across the hem of his pants. With out thinking about it, he gripped her shoulder, looking at her once more, his face alight with a vivid flush.

"H-Hecate..."

"Yes?"

"W-Wha-..." His voice caught, nerves taking over.

He had to swallow, looking down at her properly now. Gods, the look in her eyes showed intent. To his dismay (or was it delight?) he actually found that look...quite attractive. The take charge look and attitude that some one of her caste /should/ have. He knew he was dealing with a woman who was far more experienced than he was, and...the idea of her having control over him in such a way made a soft shiver run up his spine. This caused him to look away again, a hand moving to run over his face, and into his hair, hiding the even /brighter/ flush that had come to his face at that line of thought.

Maybe it was the uncertainty in his face or the fact he couldn't look directly at her that gave her the idea to soften her usual tactics. To encourage him with a quiet voice, and make it known he was very much allowed to back out if he didn't want to. For that he was thankful. However. He corrected her. He wanted to be intimate with her. Brutally honest and proper as always, Nataio. Nerves were however a thing, and so was his unvoiced insecurities. Surprisingly she didn't laugh at him, instead she just leaned up and kissed his cheek promising they would go at his pace, causing him to flush softly. 

Lords above help him. 

It was painfully slow going, in Hecate's opinion, but anything to make him comfortable, and she meant that. Anything for his sake. He wanted to, that was enough for her to work with. She had gotten his shirt off him, and pushed him onto his back onto the couch. She was kneeling between his legs, one of which was dangling off the side. Slowly, she slide her hands up his scarred torso, watching as his hips raised upwards slightly at her touch, and how he hid his face the whole time. Each touch, and each kiss, caused him to flush brighter, and his body temperature to skyrocket. 

Nataio cannot help the soft noise in the back of his throat as she worked her mouth across his abdomen, kissing scars, and letting her hands wander, brushing over each of his defined muscles with a gentle touch. Every one of her actions seemed to be more loving than just sexually driven. She truly /was/ driving her point home about how attractive she found him, and how much she loved him, while doing it. Okay. He was eating every negative thought he had had up until this point about her not acting upon her words. 

She only pulls away for a moment. She gets his attention by clearing her throat, and reaching over to pull his hands away from his face. Pausing, she brushes her lips against his jaw, a soft humming noise in her throat. She whispers about saying something if he wants her to stop, she wouldn't be mad if he wasn't up for it. Her words were soft, and honeyed, and helped soothe the rampant nerves he had going on.

"Keep those down for now, okay, love?"

She gets a stiff nod in response, Nataio unable to find his voice right then.

Leaning back, she drags her hands down her sides, putting on a slight show for him. For once, he found himself unable to tear his eyes away, even as she pulled her shirt off to reveal her bra- which he vaguely noted in the dim light it was /his/ colour (or close to it at least). Was it pride or ego that made him crack a bit of a smile at knowing she wore his colour under everything (Or was that a sense of relief?) She kept him close, in an intimate manner...He almost wanted to chide himself for not finding /that/ fact out sooner. Or realizing she owned fine undergarments like that. Even in the midst of getting a strip tease from his own girlfriend, he was formulating an idea for future gifts, knowing she would appreciate his possible addictions to her wardrobe. (Focus, Nataio, you have an actual boner in your pants along with your affection erection.)

However his attention is soon drawn back to the matters at hand, as that lovely pink bra is pulled off, and she pulls it off, oh so slowly, before holding out and dropping it on the floor. Well she certainly wasn't /lacking/ in the breast department- wait a goddamned second. His eyebrow raises as he realizes she has _gold barbell piercings_ in her nipples. His eyes meet hers, and he gives her a bit of a "really now?" look. 

This causes her to flush, and look away a little bit, her fins wiggling in an agitated manner, and a pout to come to her face. Oh, she was such an adorable little thing when she was flustered. Sitting up on his elbows, he can't help the smile that works it's way onto his face. Seems the casual snark and teasing was helping keep his nerves down. Okay. He could do this. This was /Hecate/ for heaven's sake. She didn't judge. She was his best friend, first and foremost. This shouldn't be to hard. He could do this, his inexperience be damned.

"Heart shaped nipple bars?" Comes his amused, unsurprised commentary.

"Oh shut up I got them when I was nine." She huffs back.

"....Nine, Cate?"

"What? I was a drunk and made alot of bad choices."

"/Hecate./"

"I've got my nook pierced too."

"/HECATE!/" comes his reply, as he puts a hand over his face.

"I'll let you touch it if you're good.~" 

"Mercy Above, Cate." There he goes, laying back down, hand on his face, face flushed.

With a chuckle, she's already brushing her hand down to his pants, causing his hips to rise upwards once again, a choking noise in his throat. She went right for the money in these kinds of situations didn't she? He's kind enough to raise himself so she can tug his pants downwards, flushing and looking away as her hand glides across the top of his bulge. Goddamnit, Cate. There went his confidence from before.

"You okay?" She asks, noting his nerves resurfacing.

"Yes."

"You wanna keep going?"

"Y-Yes, Cate, why do you-"

"Keep asking? I got my reasons, but tell you 'bout those later."

"Very well." He pauses, looking at her with a curious expression. "I will be holding you to that."

She doesn't dignify that with a response, instead, she had set to pleasing him, tongue running over his bulge, base to tip, and even daring to slide that tongue of hers into his nook. Breathing through his nose, he looks down at her, watching very intently. Or as intently as he could with what she was doing. Every lick, kiss, and touch made him arch himself upwards towards her, and she took great advantage of that, smiling around his bulge with every gasp, and choked back moan he was trying to stifle. Oh, he was embarrassed about being to loud. How cute.~

It really wasn't long on his part before he was really gripping at her hair, trying to wordlessly warn her about how close he was- but that didn't seem to /phase/ her as she....kind of let it happen, lapping up the aftermath, and excess from her mouth with a pleased hum, much to his...horrified-arousal? 

(He wasn't sure how to feel about that. On one hand: /That was attractive/ but on the the other hand, /Hecate why are you like this./ )

Thing number four that Nataio learned about Hecate: She was /very/ skilled with that mouth of hers. Fifth thing he learned: he obviously trusted her quite a bit considering she had a mouth full of cookie cutter shark teeth. That realization dawned on him when she finished, and smiled up at him, flashing those deadly chompers. He's impressed, he didn't feel them at all, but she also probably had quite a few partners to practice with, he realized. Well then. What he lacked in experience, he would make up for in enthusiasm. 

He had been left a panting mess on the couch, while she wiped her lips cleaned with her tongue, giving him a rather toothy smile. But this wasn't over yet. Gently, he beckons and guides her up, so he can capture her lips, but in that single action, she sealed her fate. Slowly, while still /under/ her, he works his way down from her lips to her neck, hands gliding softly over her back, hips, and the hem of her pants. Pausing, he presses his lips against her throat, mumbling his only request.

"Hold on." 

It is then, in one elegant motion, he slides his arms around her, and flips the pair of them, burying his face against her skin. Oh, he was so eager to return the affection now. Now that it was't /him/ being pleased, he could focus very well, and lord, she was in for a treat. It was /his/ turn to make his lover squirm. Using that mouth of his, he keeps trailing kisses downwards, quite pleased with the fact she was also twitching towards his wandering hands. 

Now it's /her/ turn to be surprised, as his mouth finds it's way onto one of her breasts, tongue gently rolling over her nipple, his hands gliding down her sides with a feathery touch. It takes him no effort to get her to raise herself up, and get her pants down, pulling them off all the way, and dropping them on the ground. They would just get in the way of what he had planned. 

Moving from teasing one nipple, to the other, and then downwards he trails, his mouth brushing over all of her skin, kissing across her abs, and any where he /could/ get his mouth, his hands working in tangent, while she made quiet noises of pleasure. He was literally worshiping her body. Ironic, it took him using his mouth like this for it to speak in louder volumes than his /actual/ words ever did. Maybe this was just the thing they needed in their relationship. This was most definitely a good thing. 

It doesn't take long for his mouth to find the very mark he was building up to, kissing across the gold piece she did indeed have in her nook, pausing to kiss her inner thigh, and more of her exposed flesh. He wasn't going to stop until she was properly loved up. Guiding her legs up, he places them over his shoulders, with out a second though, as his hands rest on her hips. He wasn't sure how pleasurable those metal limbs could be, but he guessed she didn't mind as her hands found their way in his now mussed hair, running her fingers through his locks to encourage him.

That's when he finally looked up, meeting her eyes as he set to work, mimicking what she had just done to him just moments before. Sure, his mouth was inexperienced, but he made up for that by his keen focus on his beloved girlfriend. He noted what made her legs twitch, and what got her to buck forwards into his mouth. What surprises him the most is how unashamedly vocal she was. She was quick to tell him what thing he was doing felt good, and by the gods, the praise did wonders for him, especially mixed with those /noises/ of hers.

However, it takes him off guard when she's gripping his hair, legs squeezing around his head, but that's short lived, as he keeps working on her, right up until her legs are quivering, and she's loosened her grip on his hair, and she has made the same exact kind of mess. Kissing her one last time on the nook, he slowly pulls himself away, licking his lips clean of whatever material there was left. Took it like a champ, didn't you, Nataio? (Obviously, he aimed to please.)

Gently, he pulls her up, and close, before moving to lay on his back once again, arms wrapped around her tightly as she catches her breath. Squirming, she moves so her head was buried in his neck, and she was kissing him across his jaw line.

"...You believe me when I say you're hot now?"

"...Hmm..." he muses, as if he's thinking about the answer.

"...Taio..." Cate mumbles, giving him a one eyed look. 

"Yes. Yes I do. Except you should not have gone-"

"Through this kind of trouble. Yeah. I know. But listen. I wanted to blow you. You know how long I've had the idea of droppin' down onto my knees and giving you the time of your life?"  
"/Cate, please not during cuddles./" Comes his strained reply, as he closes his eyes, face flushed slightly. 

"...Taio you just ate me out-"

"I am aware but please."

"Okay, okay." She chuckles, going back to keeping her head nudged under his chin, eyes closed.

"You still need to tell me your reasons for your obsessive checking if I was alright." he reminds her. As if they didn't just perform oral sex on each other. Geeze, Taio, give a girl a moment or two to catch her breath. 

"....Tomorrow."

"Cate." His tone is sharp. He expected this answer. Something nagged at him about her actions, and he was going to make sure that thing was addressed. Soon as possible.

"Tomorrow, I promise, it's not the best convo for cuddle time."

".....Very well. Tomorrow. Get some rest, dear."

With that, he let the subject drop, and she sighs, closing her eyes, and dozing off to the sound of the credits of their movie rolling. It takes a few moments for Nataio to follow suit, the whole encounter replaying through his mind, and wondering what just Cate was hiding under all of that sexual bravado she fronted. 

The last thing he remembers before sleep over takes him is thinking how cute Hecate looked curled up to him as she was.


End file.
